Corellian Banshee: A New Hope
by ArtistsChild93
Summary: Captured by the Empire; Princess Leia Organa and Corellian senator's daughter Ivy Starling face torture and execution. Little do they know that help is on the way in the form of a brash Corellian smuggler, his Wookiee companion, a farm boy from Tatooine, and the mysterious Obi-Wan; member of the disbanded Jedi order. Fair warning: there is some swearing in this.
1. Capture!

**Author's Note: Thank you Jedi Jesi Jiin for helping me edit my story, your suggestions have been invaluble.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Some of this dialogue is from the Star Wars radio play-especially between Leia and Antilles, Antilles and the devistator, Most of Threepio's, and the Rebel Communications with the _Tantive IV._ Also, if you get the chance, they have the radio play on YouTube, please listen to it, there is a ton of background information in it, and it's really well done.**

 _Remember Ivy, never forget, that out there among the stars, where they say nothing exists, lies the planet you were born on. If anything should ever happen, and you are not safe, I want you to find your way ther; find your way back home, Ivy dear. It's where you belong._

Ivy's Starling's mother had given her this advice since she was a small child with such conviction that there was not a doubt in her mind she would return to this planet one day. It was only a matter of time.

Her father had been a junior senator under Bel Iblis when he had first met Ivy's mother, Elaine—Lainey-Coleman when his ship crash-landed on her planet. He woke up in her care, and as he had healed, Otto Starling had fallen more and more in love with her. By the time he returned to Corellia, he had married and his wife was expecting their second child. He had returned to a broken universe; the Jedi were dead, Bel Iblis and many others who had opposed the Supreme Chancellor were either dead or in hiding, and Chancellor Palpatine was now Emperor Palpatine.

Rather than fleeing back to his wife's home planet, Otto chose not to abandon his people. When Ivy was three, and her brother Johnathan still just a baby, he had become the senate representative for Corellia. So he had been for almost sixteen years.

Now Ivy had no interest in politics, even though her father had taught her everything there was to know about his positon in the senate. At least, she felt there were more useful things than being a senator in a corrupt government. And because of this she had joined the Rebellion.

At first it had been casual; gather information here, recruit people to the cause there. As time went on however, and the Empire took more and more control, the young woman from Corellia had become serious. There had many close shaves where she had been nearly caught

However, she had recently heard a rumor which she felt was almost worth getting caught over. There were rumors that the Empire had built a space station. So powerful it could destroy a planet.

And recently, she had heard from a friend who was also looking for information. They were meeting that day at a popular restaurant, where they were less likely to be heard. Sitting at a small table in a corner, Ivy spotted her friend, a young woman of her own age wearing a white dress. Making Sure no one saw her; Ivy sidled up to the table and sat down.

"Hello Leia," she remarked casually, not looking at her, "long time no see. How is Alderaan?"

"As well as can be expected," answered Princess Leia Organa, stirring her drink as she talked. "How's your father?"

Ivy smiled as the waiter came over to take her order, "I'll have a water thank you, and how about an order of Endwa. Leia what will you be having?"

"Oh." Leia perused the menu.

Ivy pointed to an item, "I'd recommend the smoked nerf, it's excellent here." When he left, she turned to her friend, "You were saying?"

"I wanted to know how your father is, I haven't seen him since the last senate meeting," the Princess of Alderaan replied.

"Not so good." Sighed Ivy, "You heard about Johnathan running away right?"

"Yes," she said, "but just that. What happened?"

"Well," began Ivy, lowering her voice. "My brother, as you may have guessed, has been working for the rebellion for the last few months; being that he's of age now. He took on a mission, but while in the process someone discovered he was working for the Alliance and he was very nearly arrested. So I guess you could say we're not the Emperor's favorites now." She glanced around to see if anyone was watching them, "Have you heard any more about the battle station?"

Leia paled, "Too much. I have a name, and I was able to confirm the rumors to be true. It can destroy a planet."

Ivy felt as though the air had been sucked from her lungs. "Then it's about as bad as we thought. How did you find out?"

"A wounded Rebel told us the name." replied Leia, "But Lord Tyon let slip the other information."

"I always knew Tyon was an idiot," Ivy said. "But even he would suspect-"

"He's dead." Ivy noticed that her friend's hands were shaking. "I shot him on accident."

"Well," she huffed, patting Leia's shoulder awkwardly, "if you ask me, I'd say good riddance to the lecherous scum. But tell me, what are you planning on doing next?"

"I'm headed for Taprowa," Leia whispered, "I'm going to intercept the plans."

The young Corellian nodded, "I'll join you, Leia."

"No!" the princess exclaimed, "If the Imperials search the ship and find the sister of a known rebel on board, they may grow suspicious."

"Yes, well as far as they know," Ivy argued, "I have no more to do with the Rebellion than you do. I'm going."

Leia opened her mouth to disagree, but saw the stubborn glint in her eyes. "Fine, but don't blame me if you wind up an Imperial cell."

"Don't worry, I won't." chuckled Ivy, "always knew I'd end up in one anyway. Well, I'm gonna get packing." She rose. "See you in two hours?"

"Yes, see you then." The friends parted ways.

Ivy returned home fifteen minutes later to find her parents waiting for her. "Leia told me all she knows, it's as we feared."

Otto Starling groaned, "I knew something like this was going to happen. The Emperor has been taking more and more control of the senate. I have no doubt in my mind he's planning to get rid of it."

"Mom, Dad," Ivy addressed them both, "I'm going with her, it's time I got involved permanently."

"I just lost your brother," said Otto, "I'm not going to lose you too."

But his wife lay a hand on his arm, "Otto, it's time."

"But Lainey." He stopped when he saw the glint in her eye. "I just don't want to lose you, my little wonat."

"I'm not a wonat anymore." Ivy hugged her mother first, and then her father. "I'm a sand panther."

"I'll help you pack dear." Once in the room her mother turned to her, "Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Of course I do mom," Ivy was busy folding a pair of trousers, "If I get in trouble I will find that planet if I have the chance."

"Good girl!" her mother placed a green tunic, which matched her eyes, into Ivy's suitcase. "Now I want you to take care of yourself out there. Avoid trouble if you can okay?"

"I will mom."

An hour later, she was saying goodbye to her parents with a suitcase clutched in her hands, "Be careful out there," her father was saying. "I don't want to hear about you on the holonet. And if you find your brother, tell him we love him."

"I will." She gave them each a firm embrace, and allowed them both to kiss her on the cheek, "I'll see you around, I love you." Then she tossed her suitcase into the back of her speeder, hopped in and drove away.

 **000**

On board the _Tantive IV_ , once she was situated, Ivy joined Leia on the bridge. She was sitting in a chair observing her friend and the captain of the ship in the middle of a discussion. "Princess Leia may I say once more that I am opposed to this plan of yours."

"If you must, Antilles," Said Leia.

"The moment we leave hyperspace," he began, "and emerge in that restricted solar system we'll be in serious trouble. Diplomatic immunity or no we'll be subject to boarding and arrest if we're caught by the imperial Starfleet."

"Antilles, we either act now," she attempted to reassure, "or lose any chance the Alliance has to stop the Empire, there's no time for caution."

Ivy nodded, "I agree with Leia: there's a time for staying on the sidelines and a time for taking action. There is little we can do but take action at this time."

They were interrupted by the appearance of a small blue astro droid and a golden protocol. "Ah, I believe our droids are here."

"Oh be quiet," the golden droid scolded his beeping companion in a fussy voice. "Captain Antilles, may it please you sir I have the honor of reporting for duty. C-3PO human-cyborg relations droid" The little blue astro droid beeped cheerfully, "Oh, yes, and my…my _subordinate_ , R2-D2."

"Threepio? You were in protocol weren't you?" Captain Antilles asked. "What are you doing with a maintenance droid as a counterpart?"

The prissy droid, who was already beginning to irritate the Corellian, replied, "There turned out to be little need for interpreters on this trip captain. I might put in parenthetically sir that I—"

"Fine, fine, Threepio but we don't have time for that right now." Antilles interrupted.

"Oh," the droid muttered in a very small voice.

"Bring your counterpart over here by the emergency airlock." the captain ordered.

He nudged the blue astromech towards the airlock, "Oh, come along Artoo."

"Now, I want you both to listen to this programming tape," Antilles commanded, "This is voice override actuating code Epsilon-Actual."

"We confirm that, Captain," Threepio said, standing if possible a little straighter. "We are both awaiting your instructions."

"You are aware of the identity of the two people in this room?" he questioned.

"Only one sir," the droid answered, "the princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, representative of the Imperial Senate, but I do not believe I have met the other."

"Ivy Starling," She said raising her hand, "Daughter of Otto Starling of Corellia, my father is also a representative of the Imperial senate."

"How do you do Mistress Ivy." Threepio gave her a tiny bow.

"Good," he gave a short nod, "this is a command control instruction: both of you will restrict and protect all references to either Leia Organa's or Ivy Starling's identity and presence aboard this vessel. They are designated command control voices."

"Yes sir," confirmed Threepio. Artoo whistled in agreement.

"Will that suffice?" asked Leia.

"Your highness," Antilles addressed the young woman, "this interpreter droid is a bit eccentric, but he's dependable."

"Will they resist interrogation probing?" she asked.

Captain Antilles assured her, "They'll do whatever you two tell them to without fail, that includes lying and self destructing."

"You there, "the Princess addressed Artoo, "astro droid. R2-D2 is that your name?" The little astromech beeped affirmative. "I want you to leave this bridge through the emergency airlock and make your way across the hull to the ship's navicomputer sensor suite. You're to position yourself there and behave exactly as if you were carrying out repairs." The droid beeped again. "Keep in touch with Threepio and make reports just as though you were actually fixing a malfunction."

"Threepio attach this transceiver to your counterpart," Antilles ordered, "maintain communication with him over this comlink."

The droid jerked his head in a small bow, "very good, Captain."

Leia sank into the chair next to Ivy's and sighed, "Well Antilles, you think it'll work?"

"The droids will comply," he huffed, "At least it will give us some kind of alibi for being in a restricted solar system."

"Let's hope the Imperial Starfleet is in an accommodating mood." The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I wouldn't count on that." Ivy put in, "the Empire's about as accommodating as a hungry rancor."

A light started to flash, accompanied by a buzzing noise, "We're about to re-enter normal space." Antilles turned his head to address the protocol droid, "C-3PO, send Artoo through the airlock and cycle the hatches."

"Yes sir." There was a hiss as the airlock opened, and the little blue astromech rolled in, "In you go Artoo." The droid chunnered on to his companion, "Of course it's not dangerous."

"Leia," Antilles said, "I hope this message you intend to intercept is worth the risk."

The Princess leaned forward, "It cost the alliance a hundred lives to get the information we're about to try for Captain."

"Artoo outboard and crossing the hub, your highness, Mistress Ivy." Threepio informed them in the background

"May I ask what it is?" questioned Antilles.

"Have you ever heard rumors of an Imperial strategic weapons project called Death Star?" Leia asked.

"Artoo has positioned himself outside of the navicomputer sensor suite." The protocol droid went on.

Leia ignored him, "We're told it's an enormous space battle station with enough firepower to destroy entire planets."

Captain Antilles looked horrified, "That's incredible I-"

She cut him off, "Wait, there's something coming through. It's a scramble transmission. I've got the code key."

"Death Star," Ivy said aloud while Leia muttered to herself. "You'd think the Empire would think of a more creative nave for their planet-destroying ship."

" _Come in Skyhook,"_ a cheerful male voice called in over the communication device, _"Come in Skyhook."_

"Skyhook here," Leia replied.

" _We only have moments, prepare to copy."_

"Ready and copying," Leia said quickly, "go ahead."

"How's reception?" asked Captain Antilles.

"Perfect." Leia happened to glance out the window, "Antilles what's that?"

Ivy recognized the ominous triangular shape heading in their direction, "Oh snot!"

"An imperial cruiser." The room was tense, "They've found us already!"

"We need only a few more moments." Ivy's heart was doing a drumroll in her ears.

A very angry voice growled over the communication system, _"Unidentified ship, this is the_ _ **Devastator**_ _. Heave-to at once and prepare for a security search and interrogation."_

"Yeah," Ivy grumbled so that nobody could hear her, "prepare to eat my boots"

" _Devastator_ ," Antilles spoke into the device, "this is the Tantitive IV, we have an extravehicular malfunction. A maintenance unit is working on it now."

"We need more time," whispered Leia.

"We are a consular ship," he was starting to sound more desperate, "on a diplomatic mission and w-will clear the system as soon as we have affected repairs."

"The transmission's not finished."

Ivy's stomach felt like it was doing acrobatics, "Hurry up dammit!"

"Your Highness," Threepio said, "Artoo says he's being probed by sensors."

" _We acknowledge your transmission,_ _ **Tantive IV**_ _,"_ The Imperial announced _"the_ _ **Devastator**_ _will hold fire, maintain your present course."_

Ivy was beginning to seriously regret the Endwa she had had for lunch. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she held it down.

" _And prepare to receive Imperial investigators."_ The man finished

"Well," she managed to say in a quaking voice, "we're farkled."

"Princess Leia," Antilles muttered tersely, "we've fallen into a serious stinger's nest. There are three Imperial battle wagons in close orbit around the planet."

"Almost through Antilles."

"I can't hold it for much longer!"

"That's it!" shouted Leia. "We've got it! Get us out of here!"

" _Devastator_ we are a diplomatic mission and are not to be detained or diverted." Said Captain Antilles. "Attention alternate command station."

" _Alternate command station here!"_ a young man answered.

"Battle stations," he commanded, "Shields up, accelerate to full speed and get us into hyperdrive."

"C-3PO," Leia called, "get your counterpart back on board."

"R2-D2 you must hurry," the protocol relayed to his companion, "the ship is accelerating. Get on board or you'll be swept off the hull!"

The imperial came back, angry again, " _ **Tantive IV**_ _this is the_ _ **Devastator**_ _, our sensors indicate you have intercepted illegal transmissions in this solar system. Heave-to or we'll open fire!"_

Ivy swore under her breath.

"They'll have sensor guns locked on us any moment now."

"Artoo quickly!" exclaimed Threepio, "get inside!"

"Engage main drive now." The captain ordered.

Leia watched the skies anxiously. "The devastator has opened fire."

Ivy's palms were sweating, and she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would vomit all over the deck. She made the decision to never again do anything involving that much excitement. That is if they didn't get blown to smithereens.

Then, just as the young Corellian was about to make promises 'to whatever gods there may be' to be a good girl and stay out of trouble, the hyperdrive engaged.

"We made it!" the princess shouted.

"Phew!" Ivy leaned back in the chair, relived, "I am never doing that again. That was _way_ too close for my liking."

"We've done it!" Leia hugged Antilles, "We've got the plans!"

"Yeah," mumbled Ivy, "and the sooner we've given them to the Rebellion the better." She had a nasty feeling they hadn't seen the last of the imperials.

"And now for Tatooine." Announced Leia.

"Tatooine?" She said in a horrified voice, "Why the hell are we heading for that dust ball?"

"I have to present my father's request for help to an old friend of his," Leia explained, "We're taking a very important person back with us to Alderaan."

"Important?" Captain Antilles sounded skeptical, "Someone from Tatooine? That's about the least important place in the galaxy!"

Artoo reentered and was allowing his friend to fuss over him. "The droids," Leia said thoughtfully, "I suppose we should cut their memories."

Ivy yawned; Leia and Antilles' conversation was beginning to lose her interest. "Well, all this excitement has made me sleepy. I think I'll go on to my room and wait for us to get to Tatooine."

She left without waiting for a response and made her way to her quarters. Once inside, she rooted around in her suitcase for something more appropriate for the desert planet. She brought up nothing, but decided on a green tunic and grey pants. Once changed, she pulled her dark curls back into a clip and lay down to take a nap.

Running footsteps woke her hours later. Blinking owlishly the Corellian stuck her head out of the door to see what was going on. It was chaos, crew members were scurrying left and right to battle stations, "What's going on?"

"The Imperials, Ma'am," a young soldier answered, "they followed us here!"

Minutes later Ivy skidded onto the bridge, "I heard the news: how the hell did they follow us?"

"We don't know," Leia replied, "can we make Tatooine?"

"We'll be lucky if we evade capture."

She was flung off her feet and landed painfully on the deck as blasterfire jolted the ship.

"Are you okay, Miss Starling?" Antilles asked eyeing her anxiously.

Ivy stood up rubbing her backside, "Fine but I think my rear is broken."

People were shouting and running just outside the door as laserfire shook the ship. The engines were shut off to prevent the ship from blowing itself apart: they were sitting ducks.

000

Ivy clutched her blaster tightly as she heard line after line of imperial troops running along. It would be only a matter of time until she was captured, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She crept along the side passageway in the hope of finding Princess Leia. Maybe if they could fight together they would stand a chance. She knew it was a vain hope.

"There!" a voice exclaimed, "One of the passengers!" They were the last word he spoke. Ivy ran for her life, turning to fire on the stormtroopers while dodging stun blasts. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

Wump! She hit something solid, tripped and fell right in front of—"Vader! Oh Sithspit!" Ivy started to get up to run again.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, child," he growled. Ivy froze, she was caught.


	2. Alderaan's Destruction

_Pain_ , Ivy had never known such pain. Her whole body ached from the torture she had been subjected to. She could hear the screams coming from the other cell, and knew Leia was experiencing the same. The men on this ship were not human, none of them were. They had though she would break, but that was less easy than they had thought. She could withstand pain, she was a Corellian, and they didn't crack easily.

She dimly heard her friend's screams diminish as she slipped into unconsciousness. Ivy hoped she hadn't told Vader anything.

Ivy was dragged from her cell later by two stormtroopers by her hair. She shrieked and clawed at them as she struggled to her feet, bedraggled, with red rims under her eyes. Her dark hair, which had been neatly tied up was now loose and sticking up everywhere and her clothing was torn in some places.

"What fresh hell do you have in store for us Vader?" Ivy's voice was hoarse and angry.

But Vader did not answer them, continuing to lead the party along, ignoring the two prisoners who he no doubt knew were glaring at the back of his helmet. He had been amazed by their resistance to torture; they both had to be force sensitive. Neither had told him one scrap of information. Starling had even told him to screw off in about sixteen languages while under torture.

When they reached the bridge, the doors swung open to reveal: "Governor Tarkin, I should've expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Leia said coolly.

Ivy had always admired her friend's spunk: now more than ever. Not everyone could still insult the man who had no doubt signed off on their execution forms.

"Before your execution, yours and Miss Starling's over here," Governor Wilhuff Tarkin chuckled darkly. "I would like you to be my guests at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip Tarkin," said Leia glaring at him, "The more star systems will slip through your fingers."

Tarkin raised a long lean hand to stop her, "Not after we demonstrate the power of the Death Star. In a way, you have determined the choice of the first planet to be destroyed. And it is for that reason that I've had you brought here to the observation deck." He turned to issue orders to a subordinate, "Admiral Motti, have the view screens activated."

"At once Sir."

"Since you're reluctant to provide the location of the rebel base, Your Highness." Tarkin returned to his conversation with them, "I have chosen to test the Death Star's destructive powers on that lovely blue world you see on our view screens. Your home planet of Alderaan."

"You can't do that!" Ivy shouted.

At the same time Leia cried out, "Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons, you can't possibly—"

The Governor got right into her face, "You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system."

"Never!" roared Ivy, fighting against the two soldiers who strained to keep her from attacking Tarkin, "We won't tell. I wouldn't tell you even if it was my planet on that view screen!"

"Yes," Tarkin seized her chin, "but your planet is much to valuable to be destroyed."

She jerked away with a snarl, "Don't you dare touch me, you filthy piece of Hutt scum!"

"Name the system, Princess Leia." He paid no attention to the senator's daughter's biting insults, which were getting more vulgar by the second. "And your people will be safe."

Leia kept her mouth shut.

"I grow tired of asking this, so it'll be the last time." Tarkin glowered down at her, "Where is the rebel base?"

The princess became fascinated with a scuff mark on her boot, looking if possible, smaller than she already was, "Dantooine," she choked out, "they're on Dantooine."

"Leia no!" cried Ivy.

Govorner Tarkin patted her on the head, "There; you see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. Continue with the operation, Admiral Motti, you may fire when ready."

"WHAT?!" Ivy and Leia screamed together.

"You're far too trusting." Tarkin smiled coldly, "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry, we shall deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

"Bastards!" shrieked Ivy, fighting even harder to get at Tarkin as rage washed over her like a red tide, "You-you you're not human!"

"No!" whimpered Leia. "No you can't do this!"

The young Corellian tore free, and despite her aches and pains, charged at Tarkin. Before she could reach him however, she was seized in a vice like grip, "LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! YOU SON OF A BUGSLUT! YOU BASTARD!"

BOOM! Ivy's tirade was cut off as the planet exploded. Beside her, Leia was sobbing and screaming. Vader set her down, but continued to hold tightly to her arm in case she decided to attack again. She felt numb with horror as she watched the fire die out. She had just witnessed the grisly murder of millions of people, an entire culture. Laying a firm hand on her friend's shoulder, Ivy knelt beside her, green eyes blazing, "And you call yourselves human."

 **000**

In the cell beside her, Ivy could hear her friend still sobbing . Ivy curled up into a ball and let her own tears fall. How could anyone do anything so horrible? They had wiped out an entire culture, an entire race of people. Without realizing it, the young Corellian fell into a weary sleep.

She dreamed she was running, running, running, running as Alderaan exploded over and over. Yet she drew no closer to the view screen. It was as though Ivy was on a treadmill. She was sinking, she was drowning. The torture droid was coming closer and closer. She awoke with a start.

From just outside the door, Ivy heard voices. So, they had come to take her for execution, well, she wasn't going down without a fight. Ivy wanted to make things as difficult as possible for Tarkin. The door hissed open, and before she could register Leia's shout of, "Stop Ivy!", her fist connected with the jaw of the person standing in the door. They toppled over with a crash, Ivy on top of him, fist raised to strike again. It was… a boy? He was staring up at her with a slightly dazed look in his eyes of the brightest blue she had ever seen. "What the?"

"Ivy, he came to rescue us!" exclaimed Leia, "the least you could do is not hit him in the face."

Ivy blushed to the roots of her wild, unkempt hair. "Right, sorry." She climbed off of him and held out her hand, "Sorry about that, I thought you were a plastic boy."

The boy accepted her hand and allowed her to help him up. Shaking his head to clear it he said, "Gee, you certainly don't pull any punches."

Another man and a Wookiee came running around the corner, blasters firing, "Get back! The stormtroopers blew the door we couldn't hold them! We can't get out that way!"

Leia stepped forward and glowered at the man, "Looks like we just lost our only escape route!"

He glared back, "Maybe you'd prefer to stay in your sell, your highness." Ivy recognized his accent as Corellian.

"I'll try and contact Threepio!" the boy pulled a comlink from his belt, "Get behind me!" he shouted at her. Ivy muttered something under her breath but obeyed. "He says there's no other way outta here!"

"This is some rescue," snarled Leia, "you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains of the operation, sweetheart!" the other Corellian roared.

"I thought as much," Ivy muttered under her breath. The boy heard her.

"Quit complaining I didn't- Hey!" Leia snatched the blaster out of his hands and fired at an area near the other man's feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Han hollered as he did an undignified skip-jump to avoid being shot.

The princess crossed the hall and pushed the button beside the hole, "Somebody has to save our skins! I opened a hole in the garbage chute. Follow me flyboy!"

"She's crazy!" he exclaimed. "But okay, ladies first!"

Ivy huffed, "How come men only decide to be chivalrous when something dangerous is involved?"

"Just get in!" he shouted, "Do you want to get shot." Ivy rolled her eyes and jumped.

She found herself sliding along a foul slimy tube. Ivy tried to stop herself with her hands and feet, but it was too slippery. She shot out of the end and plummeted with a splash into a foul smelling pool of water. "EEWW!" she tried to shake some of the water off of her dripping clothing. "That was my favorite tunic. I hate Imperials!"

Ivy jumped aside just in time; as with an angry snarl, the Wookiee came tumbling out of the hole. Standing up, also covered in muck, he growled in disgust. She patted the furry arm, "I hear ya buddy."

The Wookiee headed for the door. As he reached it, the boy fell from the tunnel, also landing in the foul water. He rumpled his nose against the smell, "Ugh! Gods that stinks!" he gestured at the Wookiee, "Chewie, move aside, I'll get us out of here." He raised his blaster.

Before the words, "I don't think that's a good idea." Could leave her mouth, he had fired. They dived as the blaster bolt ricocheted around the room. Ivy got up shouting angrily as she tried to wipe the filth off of her clothing, "Don't you idiots think before you blast. Anyone could've told you the door would be magnetically sealed."

"Well I don't see you trying anything," he bit off.

They were interrupted by a loud splash as the other Corellian plummeted from the tube. "A garbage dump, wonderful idea. Oh my, what an incredible smell you've discovered." He reached around trying to find something, "Ah where's my blaster I'm getting out of here. Chewie, get away from that door."

Instantly four voices were raised in protest, "No don't do that!"

"Han wait!"

"AARRRGH!"

"Everybody duck!"

They dove to the ground as another bolt shot around the room. Ivy once again found herself with a face full of garbage, but that was better than being shot.

"Will you forget it I already tried it!" the boy hollered, "The room's magnetically sealed!"

"Put that thing away before you get us all killed!" snapped Leia.

Han Solo shoved the blaster roughly back in its holster, "Oh absolutely your worship. Look I had everything under control till you led us down here! You know it's not gonna take 'em long to figure out what happened to us!"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ivy and the boy yelled together.

Leia, who couldn't resist having the last word said, "Oh it could be worse!"

An ominous creaking stopped them all mid argument.

"Leia, did you have to say that?" Ivy moaned.

"There's something alive in here," the boy added in a nervous voice.

"Can you see anything?" Leia asked, looking down at the murky water in which they were all standing.

"That's your imagination," Han attempted to reassure.

"Something just brushed past my leg!" The boy looked around for the source. At the same time, something popped out of the water, and the young Corellian senator's daughter found herself staring into an eye. She shrieked and scrambled onto the mound of garbage, jabbering nonsensically as she pointed with a trembling hand.

With a startled yelp, the boy disappeared under the water. The others yelled his name, "Luke" starting to throw aside trash to try and find him. He shot up; a tentacle wrapped all the way around his body.

"Luke, grab hold of something." Leia shouted as Ivy yanked at the tentacle wrapped around his throat.

"It's choking me!" Luke Skywalker managed to get out, "Shoot it! My blaster's jammed!"

"Where? Where?"

"ANYWHERE!" Ivy realized a second too late what was going to happen. She and Luke were yanked under the water. Finding a foothold, she tugged at the creature, trying to pull him free. Ivy could hear voices yelling her name, and then a metallic shriek as though two bits of metal were grinding together. It let go, and both she and Luke came up coughing and sputtering.

"What happened?"

Luke vomited up some of the foul tasting water, "I don't know: whatever it was that grabbed me... it just let go of me and disappeared."

Ivy thumped his back, trying to dislodge any excess water in is lungs, "You know you're not supposed to breathe water right?"

Luke glared at her.

The scraping sound came again, "I have a very bad feeling about this." Ivy muttered.

"The walls," Luke managed when he had gotten his breath, "they're moving!"

"Oh kriff!" Ivy swore. Han gaped at her. "This is bad! We're inside a compactor!"

"We'll be crushed!" Leia cried, "Try and brace the walls!"

It was chaos, people yelling and screaming as they tried to find something-anything to stop the walls from crushing them. Leia and Han were holding a metal bar between them, and Luke and Ivy were shoving bodily against them.

Luke was yelling for the droid, Threepio, "Threepio! Come in Threepio!" As he continued to scream into the device, Ivy thought she heard another voice.

"Luke stop! I think I heard something!"

It was the prissy protocol droid, "Are you there sir, we've had some problems."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" he screeched, "WE'RE STUCK IN A GARBAGE COMPACTOR IT'S CLOSING IN ON US! SHUT DOWN ALL THE TRASH MASHERS ON THE DETENTION LEVEL! DO YOU COPY?!"

"Oh yes sir!" Threepio responded in a panicked voice.

"SHUT DOWN ALL THE GARBAGE MASHERS ON THE DETENTION LEVEL! WE'RE GONNA BE CRUSHED!"

"Artoo Shut them all down!"

"HURRY UP YOU GOLDEN SACK OF POODO!" hollered Ivy, "WE'RE ABOUT READY TO KICK THE BUCKET HERE!"

The walls stopped. They all began to shout, so great was there relief. They were not going to die after all. Starling reminded herself to be a little nicer to the golden protocol droid, even if he was a bit annoying.

"Open the pressure maintenance on unit number-" Luke shouted back to Han, "Where are we?"

"326827!"

"Did you get that?"

"Thank gods," Ivy leaned back and released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "I could just kiss somebody I'm so relived."


	3. Escape from the Death Star

Our four intrepid, heroes crawled out of the garbage compactor grateful to be alive. Two of them, Ivy and Luke, were dripping wet and stank like three week old bantha meat and public refreshener. The young Corellian rung out the excess water in her hair, watching with amusement as the boy kissed the ground.

"I am never ever going anywhere near water again!" exclaimed Luke.

Ivy snickered. "Good luck with getting a shower then."

The blond man gaped at her, "You use water in your showers?"

"As much as I'd like to stay and chit-chat," Han interrupted, "we still need to get outta here. Which we should be able to do, if we can avoid any more female advice."

Both Ivy and the Princess gave the smuggler sharp looks, the senator's daughter opened her mouth to retort, but Leia got there first.

"Listen," Leia snapped, jabbing a finger at the spacer, "I don't know who you are or where you come from, but from now on you do as I tell you understand?"

Han shook a finger under her nose. "Now look Your Worshipfulness, I take orders from just one person, me!"

"It's a wonder you're still alive," Leia bit off. "Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

The Wookiee looked more than a little offended. Ivy trailed at the end of the group laughing.

 **OOO**

Ivy was less than impressed with the _Millenium Falcon_. It was a battered looking Corellian freighter that looked like it was held together with electrical tape and wishful thinking. Although, she had the sneaking suspicion that the _Falcon_ was more than met the eye.

Leia however, did not see this. "You mean to tell me that you flew in that old wreck? You're braver than I thought!"

"Nice!" Han sounded less than amused, "C'mon."

They had not taken ten steps in the direction of the hangar when a shout went up, "There they are! Get them!"

The two Corellians and the Wookie charged the astonished troopers with loud battle cries, heedless of the other's shouts. Around the next corner, they ran straight into a whole battalion of soldiers.

"Let's get outta here!" yelled Han.

Ivy sprinted after them, "Wait for me dammit I'm not as tall as you!" With a mighty leap, she just barely made it through the blast doors before they shut behind her. She skidded and nearly fell, but caught herself. Ivy leaned heavily against the wall panting, "Let's never do that again."

"Whichever of those geniuses thought of havin' the blast doors shut," wheezed Han, "ain't gettin' a promotion for it!"

Chewie growled in agreement.

"Listen," Han announced, "I think we can work our way around to the ship. That squeak's been enough for me!"

 **000**

At last, Han, Chewie, and Ivy reached the hangar bay. All three of them were out of breath but glad to be alive. Ivy sank back against the wall wearily, clutching a stitch in her side. "Where are they?"

"I dunno," said Han, "but if they don't show up soon, they're gonna be outta luck."

Ivy sat up, glaring at the smuggler, "No way! I'm not leaving my friend."

"Fine," Han said in an exasperated voice, "you can stay here for all I care."

She crossed her arms. "Maybe I will."

"Boy you are one prickly chick!" exclaimed Han.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ivy arched an irate eyebrow. Han threw up his hands and turned away. She huffed and sank gratefully against the wall. Her eyes seemed to close on thier own, and the next thing she knew, she had dosed off.

She awoke as Luke and Leia sprinted into the hallway.

"What kept you?" Han asked.

"We—ah—ran into some old friends." Said Leia.

"The ship alright?" Luke asked, "And where's Ben, and Artoo and Threepio?"

"Well," Han replied, "the _Falcon_ seems okay and the droids are right over there." He pointed. "Haven't seen the old man though. Let's just hope he puts the tractor beam outta commission on his way back."

"That still leaves all the stormtroopers in the hangar to worry about," Leia whispered.

Han muttered, "Yeah, we're tryin' to figure out an angle on that."

"If you don't hurry up," Ivy hissed, "We're going to be captured."

"What about the hangar doors?" Luke asked apparently unaware of the tension between the two Corellians.

"I'm countin' on 'em still bein' on auto," Han replied. "They should open when the _Falcon_ gets to 'em."

"But the stormtroopers!" Leia pointed out the obvious flaw in his plan.

Han interrupted her, "We won't get another chance like this. If nothing changes in the next few minutes we're gonna have to take 'em on."

"What about Ben?" Luke asked.

"Question:" Ivy whispered, "who the hell is Ben?"

"We can't do a job on every garrison Luke," the smuggler grumbled, "if he's not back by the time we go tough luck."

"I'm not going anyw—"

The older man interrupted the blond, "Look, you do what you want. Me'n Chewie are givin' it a couple more minutes then we're gonna make a break for the ship."

 **000**

Across the hangar bay, they saw an old man dueling with the black armored form that was Vader. Red and blue clashed again and again as Vader tried to penetrate his defenses. The old man was flagging. Ivy realized Luke was standing in the middle of the floor tense and erect. 'What is he doing?'

"Ben!" he yelled. No one heard him, "Ben! Ben defend yourself!"

The old man, Ben, looked at the boy, smiled, and raised his lightsaber in a final salute. Vader swung under his saber, cleanly cutting him in half. But instead of the old man falling to the ground in two pieces, his rent cloak fluttered down in two pieces as though Ben Kenobi had never existed.

"No!" Luke cried out in a shocked voice. A blaster bolt whizzed past his head as he raised his own gun and fired. He was deaf to their shouts. Vader was getting nearer. Even as he shot the door panel, Ivy ran out to him and tried to drag him towards the _Falcon_. He resisted at first, but followed her into the ship.

He sank down unsteadily into a chair, tears trickling down his face, "He just stood there, just stood there and let himself be cut down."

The desire to yell at him vanished. Ivy held out her arms invitingly to him, "C'mere."

Luke gratefully accepted the hug. "Thanks," he said in a cracked voice.

Leia put a hand on his shoulder on the other side.

"Why didn't he defend himself?" he asked thickly.

"I can't explain it to you Luke," Leia responded, draping a blanket over his narrow shoulders. "The Jedi lead their lives according to what they believe the Force demands it of them. It's not always something the rest of us can understand."

Luke sniffed miserably, "But that still doesn't—"

"I know," Leia squeezed his shoulder, "I know that Ben must've had his reasons, some overriding purpose in allowing Darth Vader to take his life."

"Vader?" Luke's head shot up, "That was Vader who killed him?"

"Yes," Leia and Ivy said together.

"He's the one who's been trying to recover the plans of the Death Star," The Princess explained.

Anger smoldered in his piercing eyes, "Vader killed my father. Vader betrayed the Jedi, Vader's troops killed my aunt and uncle."

Luke started to stand, but Ivy pulled him down, "Sit down."

"Calm down Luke," said Leia gently.

"Vader's taken away everything I ever had!" the young man ground out, "And I ran from him. Do you understand that? Vader took away everything I ever had!"

"Everything I had too Luke!" the Princess exclaimed.

"Alderaan: your home world destroyed." Luke both looked and sounded slightly embarrassed, perhaps feeling like his grievances were unimportant compared with the genocide of one's entire people. "How can you live with that? How do you go on?"

"You find a purpose," the Princess told him, "to justify the sacrifice."

He was silent for a moment, "Like Ben did?"

Leia smiled kindly and nodded, "Yes, mine's to stop Vader and Tarkin and the Empire. I think that's worthwhile, what about you?"

Luke sniffed and swiped at the tears on his cheeks, "Yes I do, it's just-" the boy paused as if trying to find the right thing to say. "Ben always seemed to be there y'know, like he was the one thing I could always count on...and I." Luke sighed, awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

"What Luke?" Leia asked.

"I thought I heard him, " Luke replied, staring down at his fingers. "After he was cut down, I thought I heard him. I was firing at the stormtroopers and all of a sudden it was if Ben was at my shoulder."

Ivy, who was more than a little skeptical, decided to keep her mouth shut. In her opinion, which might have had something to do with being Corellian, she thought anyone who claimed to have heard a dead person talk to them was certifiable. Ivy resolved that it would be for the best to keep such opinions to herself.

Just then, Han burst into the room looking agitated, "C'mon buddy we've got work to do! we're not outta this yet!"

Luke shook himself as though coming out of a stupor. "What?"

"We'll be comin' up on their sentry ships any minute," the older Corellian explained, "we'll have to take 'em head on. I'd rather have live gunners in the turrets than trust computers."

"What do you want me to do?" asked the boy.

"Well, Chewie's flyin' and I'm takin' top gun turret," Han responded, "I want you to man the belly guns."

"Oh." Luke started to get to his feet, "well..."

"Look, look," guestured Han, "I'd love to chat all day, but we've got a date with those Imperial TIE fighters."

The blond tossed aside the blanket. "Sure."

"Now as for you two," Han addressed the Princess and Ivy, "Chewie could use a hand in the cockpit right now."

Leia and Ivy both stood. "I'll do what I can, Captain."

"Yeah," Ivy concurred, "We'll do our best."

"I'm sure you girls will." He shooed them towards the cockpit. "Well c'mon Chewie doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Well." the dark haired girl gave her friend a shove. "Let's do as the good man says Leia."

The Princess snorted, "I doubt very much whether he's good or not."

"Well," Ivy teased, "you always were into bad boys weren't you."

 **000**

Both the princess and the senator's daughter sat down in the cockpit. As they watched the TIEs approach, Ivy noticed something strange, "They only sent four out?"

"I know, this doesn't feel right." Leia replied.

The Wookiee barked something, but neither of them know any shriiwook.

"We've got four TIE fighters closing fast!" Leia shouted into the comlink.

Ivy, who was also watching the ships cried out, "They're splitting! They're almost on us!"

"Stay sharp Luke!" Han ordered.

The Ties were speeding towards them, only a few clicks away. "Here they come!" exclaimed the Princess as the ships whizzed by them, almost clipping the _Falcon._ Red blaster fire erupted from both guns, just missing the smaller ships.

Green blaster fire struck the freighter; the lights flickered and came back on. Red spattered from underneath the ship, and Ivy thought she heard Luke curse under his breath. "Missed!"

"One comin' your way!" Solo bellowed just as red fire sprayed from above.

"I see him!" the boy gritted out.

The fighters came by for another pass and Leia shrieked, "They're all around us!"

It was at this time that Ivy had the misfortune to look down at the shield level. And at the same time Luke hollered, "They're coming in too fast!"

"Well what do you expect 'em to do?" Ivy snapped, "Slow down so you can hit them?"

"Shut up!" the boy snarled.

"Hate to break in on your little lover's spat," Han commented dryly, "but there's a battle goin' on here kid. Pay attention to your audio, not your girlfriend, and pick them up on their approach run."

Ivy flushed, half from embarrassment, partly from anger. "Girlfriend? Why if we get out of this I'm gonna hit Solo so hard his clothes are gonna be outta style."

"Will you be quiet!" roared Leia, "We just lost lateral controls!"

"Don't worry," Solo tried to reassure, "she'll hold together."

"That's comforting," snarked Ivy, "got any more cheerful things to say to us?"

The first TIE evaporated in a ball of fire, spewing forth shrapnel. Luckily it was far enough from the _Falcon_ that it didn't cause any damage. "One down." the smuggler growled, "One comin' at you Luke."

The boy whooped as another ship exploded, "I got him! I got him!"

"Great kid!" Han cheered, "Don't get cocky!"

The final two TIES made a pass again, ripping by with turbo cannons blazing. They flew by once, twice and again. "Are you guys even trying to hit them?"

"Like you could do any better sister," Han retorted. "Man, I'm gonna have to pay for all of these repairs."

 **000**

Ivy and Leia flung themselves onto Chewie, hugging him tightly: all five of them were cheering. A commotion attracted their attention, and Ivy went to see what was the matter.

Lying covered smoking wiring was Threepio, who was kicking up quite a fuss. "Oh! Ow! Ow! Help! Help me somebody I think I'm melting!" the protocol droid bawled, "This is all your fault Artoo."

The curly haired woman bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing.

At that moment, Han stormed in looking grumpy. "Hey! what are you two doin' playin' around there?"

Starling took pity on the golden droid and started to help him to his feet, "Threepio, you are an accident waiting to happen. Han, Artoo, help me out here."

When the bothersome droid was free, he started thanking them profusely. "I don't know how I could ever thank you, Mistress Ivy, Captain Solo. Quite frankly I thought I was never going to get out of there.

"Think nothing of it Goldenrod," chortled Ivy. Noticing Luke standing awkwardly behind her, she grinned, "Hi Luke, good job out there."

"Thanks," Luke said to a spot about 13 centimeters away on the floor. "Hey look, I'm sorry I told you to shut up."

"It's fine," she said, brushing aside the apology, "If it's worth anything, I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

Luke tenderly touched the bruise on his jaw, "I'd put up a fight too if they were gonna execute me. I gotta hand it to you though; you've got some left hook."

"Well thanks, Luke," tittered Ivy, "I've never had anyone compliment me on my punching ability before."

Princess Leia stormed in looking fit to burst, "Oh! That man! He's so..."

"Sexy?" The other woman asked in an amused voice. Luke stared at her.

The petite brunette put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend, "He is nothing of the sort Ivy. He's rude and he's...ugh!"

Ivy snickered. "You like his butt," she announced in a sing song voice, "I saw you give him the look Leia. You like his butt."

"I do not." The princess of Alderaan was scowling feircely.

Flinging up her arms Ivy said, "Fine! Keep lying to yourself, but one day you are going to wake up and realize you like him!"

Leia stormed off looking mutinous. Her friend was doubled over laughing, tears streaming from her eyes. The tears of laughter soon turned to sobs as everything that had happened in the last few days finally caught up with her. Much to her surprise, she found herself being pulled into a tight hug. Astonished, she realized Luke had taken hold of her. Ivy accepted the embrace and released the pent up emotions of the past few days.

When she was done, she gradually pushed herself away to look at him. "Thanks."

"It's nothing," Luke whispered, "you looked like you could use a hug. Can't blame you, I've had a rough few days too."

"I know," Ivy realized she knew very little about the boy. "You said they killed your aunt and uncle. I wish I knew what I could do to help you feel better."

Now it was his turn to cry, "They were the only parents I ever knew. And- and they're gone, they took them from me. It's not fair! I didn't even get to say goodbye."

The young woman grasped his hand and squeezed, "I can't begin to imagine what you're going through, but let me tell you something my father told me: It hurts because they mattered. And if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Thanks," he sniffed. It was quiet for a little bit before Luke broke the silence, "Do you really think the Princess likes Han?"

"Yes I am," Ivy grinned, "we've known each other since we were seven. I know when she likes someone. Why, are you interested in her?"

The boy paused and then replied, "I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure. She feels too familiar almost. Is that weird?"

Shrugging, Ivy responded, "Maybe a little, but that's okay. Hey, is that a lightsaber?"

Luke unhooked the metal object, cradling it like it was an old friend. "Yeah, it was my father's. He died before I was born. All I really have is his name and his lightsaber."

 **000**

The breeze that ruffled their hair as they exited the ramp was pleasant and soothing in comparison to the hot and muggy air of the rebel's base planet. For the first time in his life, Luke set foot onto a planet that was not Tatooine.


End file.
